Protective covers generally refer to the class of vehicles which are convertibles with a roof covering that extends between a storage position in which the whole driver and passenger area is open to the elements above or to a covering position at which the whole driver and passenger area is closed and protected from the elements above.
However such rain covers are allowing for the use of the vehicle as a sun appreciation vehicle during good weather and converting back to a normal covered sedan type vehicle when the weather is inclement.
It is also known on the class of vehicles of SUVs (Special Utility Vehicles), or campervans or Winnebago type vehicle to have a retractable blind type structure that is mounted in an elongated retractable mount along a nearly entire side of the box like vehicle and to extend to provide an outrigger tent canopy or an annex extends from the vehicle to form another tent room.
However such covers or extensions are allowing for the use of the vehicle in a stationery position to convert to a portion of a fixed position camping structure where the vehicle and the outrigger tent canopy and/or annex form a fixed position camping structure with ground engaging poles, pegs and the like.
Clearly such structures are not able to provide readily available ancillary protection without excessively limiting use of vehicle.
And objective of the present invention is to provide a protective cover, which will overcome or substantially ameliorate at least one or more of the deficiencies of the prior art, or to at least provide a viable alternative.
It is a further and/or alternative objective of the present invention to provide a holding arrangement which will overcome or at least partially ameliorate one or more deficiencies of the prior art, or to at least provide a viable alternative.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.